


Teenage kicks

by Narryfavoritejiall



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Tony Stark, Coming of Age, Cousin Incest, Guilt, Is there a name for that?, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, No super powers, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Skinny Dipping, Teenagers, This is kind of sweet though, almost getting caught kink, slight choking kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall
Summary: Peter never expected to spend summer like this and he never expected to be this heartbroken and love him at the same time. But, Tony's right, they need to forget this ever happened and what they did together.Or the one where Tony's 20 and Peter's 18 and they fall in love in a wrong lifetime where they're relatives.





	1. Sweet Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Is this fucked? Yeah  
> Did I listened too many Lana's songs? Yeah  
> Hate me? Also yes

    His twentieth birthday wasn't meant to be spent like this. Neither did his summer vacations.

 

    —At least he didn't plan this and his father didn't listen to him and insisted that they should visit Tony's mother's family and the wide lake house that they own.

 

    Perhaps Tony's been spending too much money and he overrun his dad's credit card, that's why Howard decided to prevent Tony from celebrating his first birthday as an _almost_  adult with massive, senseless parties and tons of unnecessary alcohol.

 

    Instead, Howard ignored Tony's angry and teenage like protest and forced him to pack a bag because ' _Tony, we're leaving in an hour_ ' —and, God, he hate his father's guts in that moment.

 

    Tony was reluctant, even as they get out of the car and the landscape was breathtaking and the weather was just perfect, the air was warm and the sun was still shinning gold, the house was enormous and there were kayaks stack up messily, as if they've been used just hours ago (he perfectly knew that this was actually cool, but his stubborn self wouldn't admit that just yet; he needs to throw a tantrum first).

 

    He held his duffle bag in one shoulder and he regretted not listening to his mom suggestion of wearing shorts and a thin shirt; because he's fucking cooking up in his hoodie and jeans. He wouldn't admit that either.

 

    Soon, his Mom's sister and her husband appeared by the door, waving happily at them and Tony watched his mom run towards them —Tony barely remember his aunt and uncle and this lake house too, so he just smiled forcefully when his mom's sister, Laura hugged Tony tightly and squeezed him longingly, exclaiming: How long it's been and Tony's so grown up now, Maria! 

 

    Tony is sure that he's been only here and seen them twelve times and when he was just a kid. Still, his mom pinched the back of his arm, tugged his earphones away and muttered for Tony to drop the sour face.

 

    He obeyed with a sigh as they entered the house.

 

    It was nice and big, it was rustic and it smelled like wood. Tony realized he could actually stay here for the summer and not complain.

 

    "Tony, you look so much like your father!" Laura hugged him again and squeezed one of his cheeks slightly, "He's so handsome, Maria."

 

    Tony only grimaced slightly.

 

    "I'm sure you're a heartbreak," She teased him and Tony's uncle Sam then spoke too:

 

    "So, any girlfriends, man?" He patted his back.

 

    At that, Tont smirked and gave his parents a quite annoyed look for a second, "Actually, yes. But, I had to leave her behind to come _here_."

 

    Howard slapped the back of his head playfully as they all start heading towards the kitchen.

 

    "Oh, honey, I'm sure you'll have fun here," Laura smiled, "With your cousin and all."

 

    Yeah, Tony barely remembers his cousin too, he faintly knows what he looks like now because of the Facebook pictures that Maria sometimes shows him.

 

    "Where is my nephew?" Marias asked excitedly, "I wanna see him."

 

    "They're probably in the pool. Tony, you should go and hang out with with them! Peter has some friends over."

 

    Speaking of —Tony was just sitting down in a high chair and he was about to ask his uncle for the Wifi password, but their chatter was interrupted by the sliding door conducting to the backyard, slamming open and quickly, a kid came running inside, along with an older boy.

 

    "Hey, no running in the house!" Tony's uncle yelled and pointed at them.

 

    Tony looked up and saw the two boys giggling and sliding through the wood floor with wet feet and water guns. Tony recognized one from the pictures, and only kind of remembers him, Peter.

 

    He remembers too that they used to fight a lot and steal eachother's toys cars. Still, he doesn't have that much of an impression from his cousin; just that Peter was really annoying and loud.

 

    Tony sighed and kept using his phone data as his parents greeted Peter and the other kid. 

 

    Peter's voice was high-pitched and still loud, Tony hasn't spare the younger boy a second glance; again he sighed and he wants to sleep already, but suddenly his mother made him stand up.

 

    "Tony, your cousin is here," She pushed him towards the boys.

 

    "You probably don't remember eachother very well," Laura said and she was already holding her phone up to take a picture of them, "But, try to have fun, yeah?"

 

    "Yeah, Tony," Howard said and gave him a warning glance.

 

    Tony would've roll his eyes, but his cousin was giving a step towards him and he smiled sheepishly and with shut lips at him as he nodded at Tony once.

 

    Peter is shorter that what Tony expected and he's really slim and fit too. (How old is he again?)

 

    "Hey, man," Peter said, "Wanna play ball?"

 

    He shrugged and looked at the adults, who were already involved in a different conversation; he rather be elsewhere than with the adults. 

 

    "Sure."

 

    They start walking in silent. The other kid disappeared, so it was only them, heading towards the backyard, accompanied with uncomfortable silence.

 

    Until, Peter elbowed him playfully and grinned up at him, "Long time, huh?"

 

    "Yeah," He said simply, distracted by his phone as he texted his girlfriend about how much of a _bad_  time he was having.

 

    "You know," The younger boy started, "When mom and dad told me that you were coming to visit I was really excited."

 

    "Yeah?" He muttered in the same, bored tone.

 

    "Yeah," The boy said, still oblivious about Tony's behavior. He smiled and elbowed him again, "I even fixed my room to share it with you."

 

    At that, Tony looked up fastly with wide, unbelieving eyes and his jaw dropped —he only realized how much of an asshole and rude he sounded just after he finished his sentence.

 

    "I'm sleeping with  _you_ —like sharing a room and bed and shit?" 

 

    Peter's crooked smile fell slowly at that and he lowered his gaze and distracted himself with the water gun on his hand; he shrugged slightly and gave a step away from Tony (as if he finally sensed Tony's defensive energy).

 

    "Well, sorry, I can tell my mom to give you the other free room," He mumbled and didn't give Tony a glance, "I'm sure it won't be a problem, Tony."

 

    And —Maria always tells him he's just like his father, and Tony hates it, and maybe she's right. Because, he's kind of a jerk and he's selfishly moody.

 

    He never learns to think twice before speaking and that's why he always fucks up. 

 

    It's not his cousin's or his family's fault that he's stubbornly angry for not being able to get shitfaced and fuck his girlfriend on his birthday —so he should know better and not let his rage out on them.

 

    Tony felt just a _little_ bad at Peter's disappointment and hurt expression, and he likes to think that he is a decent human being, and he would've apologize, but Peter was already walking ahead of him and exciting the house.

 

    Fuck —it's too hot and he wishes to have lighter clothes on.

 

—

 

    The sun was just going down and this is his girlfriend's favorite hour to take pictures. Tony thought as he watched the few people hanging out by the pool. All of them were around Peter's and Tony's age.

 

    There was loud music and yells.

 

    He notices now that Peter is wearing small, blue shorts that clinged to his thighs and his shirtless torso is flushed from the sun. His skin looks smooth —and Tony had to look away when all of a sudden a large splash of water hit him just when he was sitting in one of the beach chairs.

 

    Tony exhaled in frustration and looked at his now, damped jeans and sleeves of his hoodie.

 

    "You should've wear something else, dude."

 

    Tony looked at Peter, who was smirking and the water of the pool covered around his shoulders. He seemed to be floating with lithe legs, his hair was on his forehead and he gave Tony a last short look before swimming away, not without yelling back.

 

    "Sorry about that!"

 

    It was totally sarcastic and mocking. As an innocent revenge for Tony's ungrateful and boorish attitude back in the house. He likes that. He couldn't help but snort and shake his head in newfound amusement as a small grin tempted to lift his lips.

 

    There were two teenage girls looking at Tony and when he caught them, they look away and laughed with eachother.

 

    Perchance, he will have some fun this summer.

 

    Tony leaned back and grinned at them sideways, but soon, his attention was drown away when a black girl sitting in the edge of the pool laughed and yelled.

 

    "Ew! Get a room and stop eating eachother!"

 

    And — _wow_. Tony would yell the same thing if he was comfortable enough with these strangers.

 

    To his big and dubious surprise, he found his young cousin in the corner of the pool. He is with this older looking guy (Tony's sure he's maybe older than himself) and the guy is holding Peter's waist and Tony's doesn't have to look closely to know that Peter's is hugging the other's hips with his legs.

 

    Maria did tell him once that Peter recently revealed that he swings with the other team and she was so proud at how accepting and loving Peter's parents acted, and Tony honestly completely forgot about that —and,  _yeah_ , there's no doubt.

 

    Peter definitely swings the other way.

 

    Tony thought with hilarity as he watched his _little_   _cousin_ gets groped by that college looking guy and get kissed drunkenly and wrongly.

 

    But, he won't judge, because Peter seem happy, he held tight the guy's shoulders with his arms and smiled merrily when the guy suddenly submerged themselves under water.

 

    Tony had to look away and stand up to go change his clothes. 

 

    And maybe get his own privileged head out of his ass for once.

 

—

 

    Tony actually _forgot_ to ask for the Wifi password. 

 

    He changed into clothes that fitted more the humid and hot weather. He ended up playing soccer with two other guys that weren't the pretentious college pricks that Peter and the black girl were hanging out with over the beach chairs.

 

    Peter remained close with the guy and he is sitting now on his lap and they couldn't seem to take their hands off eachother.

 

    Because of noisily staring, he got hit by the ball on his head and he turned around to laugh with the new friends he made.

 

    Peter and the boyfriend were forgotten too for a short time as they started passing around hidden buzz.

 

    And, he stopped looking at his cousin's way for the rest of the afternoon when Peter opened his eyes in the middle of making out with the guy and they instantly caught Tony's.

 

    Tony is just curious, yes? 

 

   Intrigued and it's absorbing.

 

    It's weird to see the little cousin that used to cry whenever Tony made fun of him when they were kids, now acting like that with the boyfriend.

 

    Their mothers are right. They are grown up.

 

—

 

    Tony's been hanging out inside the pool with the two girls from earlier.

 

    He was bored and he didn't really wanted to go inside and fetch his phone, so he let the girls ask him whatever they wanted.

 

    Until almost everyone started leaving and the air started to get cold. Peter and the college guys disappeared long ago. He needs to go to the bathroom and Laura mentioned that while they're outside and in the pool, they have to use the bathroom outside so they don't mess up the clean wood floor.

 

    Tony vaguely remembers where she told him where the bathroom is. He walked around for a moment, then he found the small room by the side of the house, where there was no one and the fence was short enough to let Tony see the woods behind it.

 

   He wasn't thinking and he was kinda tired from the trip; the polite thought of knocking on the door never arrived to his brain.

 

    And, before he could stop, he was gripping the doorknob and turning it to open the door; it was unlocked and Tony would have step in immediately, but the picture before him made him freeze in place.

 

    Tony is still holding the doorknob and he's looking,  _oh_ , God, he is looking.

 

    Peter was inside the bathroom, next to the drunk guy.

    

    His _cousin_ is on his _knees_  and his looking up at Tony with a mortified and stunned expression. Peter's hand is holding (shit,  _ew_ ) the guys dick and his thin lips are red and shiny. His hair is intently tangled, as if it was been pulled moments before Tony bust them.

 

    The three of them weren't moving —and, this is  _not_ right.

 

    Tony quickly turned around, just as the guy was closing the door harshly and he was porting an angry expression on his face.

 

    He walked with bare feet through the hard rocks and he actually was feeling his face getting hot. He raised a hand to touch his forehead as he heard the distant exchange of words inside the bathroom.

 

     _"I told you to lock the door, Peter."_

 

_"I did!"_

 

_"You clearly didn't. Are you fucking stupid?"_

 

    Tony was just in the corner to leave but he stopped abruptly to listen to whatever Peter was going to say at that.

 

    But, his cousin didn't answer.

 

    And Tony jogged inside the house to avoid feeling bad about that.

 

—

 

    It's almost too much to take in and perhaps this has been a weird, odd day.

 

    But, it was entertaining in a way.

 

    (Ugh, he just saw his little cousin doing  _that_ —after years of not seeing him. What are the odds?)

 

    And maybe, Tony isn't as bored as before.

 

    Still, Tony and Peter didn't look at eachother in the eye for the rest of the night and dinner time.

 

    Somehow, it felt like as if they were kids all over again.

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I wrote this fast and post it without reading it twice. I'll make sure to correct it tomorrow.
> 
> Please tell me what did you think so far?
> 
> :)


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Want you to fuck me."
> 
> Peter mumbled and he is grinding down on his boyfriend too and is just too surreal and Tony raised his eyebrows before having to give a step back and finally leave.
> 
> —The five words rang in Tony's ears, like a painful pinch.—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crying in the club rn

    So, they're pretending that what Tony saw didn't happen. It went unmentioned and Tony was glad about that, because he didn't want this summer to be more awkward than it already was with Peter.

 

    He cringed a little when he remembered the little, scandalous encounter and he wants to snort ironically at how clueless and oblivious Peter's parents sounded when they went _'_ _oh, Peter here is such a good kid, he's really introvert and innocent!'_

 

    (Peter had blushed and his eyes flickered towards Tony hastily before he looked down)

 

    —Still, Tony wouldn't have had talk to Peter, if they boy hadn't spoke to him first.

 

    His cousin eventually came to him around midnight, just when everyone was heading off to sleep and Tony was hanging out in the livingroom. 

 

    "Hey," Peter mumbled and stood infront of him, blocking the television's view. He was holding two thick pillows and two blankets in his arms; he smiled awkwardly at him and said, "The free room is taken by your parents and you clearly don't wanna stay in my room so I brought you these," He put the items next to Tony carefully and crossed his own arms instead, "The couch is comfortable, though."

 

    Tony nodded, "Thanks, man."

 

    He was too prideful and overweening to apologize to Peter and just go ahead and sleep in his room like planned in the beginning. So, he didn't say anything, he just stood up to accommodate the blankets (He really wanted to set things straight with Peter and apologize, but, _damnit_ , Tony)

 

    The younger boy didn't say anything, he was just starting to walk away, but he stopped abruptly and looked back at Tony with a weary, timid expression, he avoided eye contact as he spoke lowly:

 

    "And, uh... About earlier. I didn't —" He sighed, "What you saw—"

 

    Tony interrupted him before he could continue and embarrass himself any further. He shrugged casually and laid down on the couch, "I didn't see anything," He lied.

 

    It was a unspoken agreement almost and Peter seemed to relax visibly.

 

    His cousin stared at him in silence for a moment, then he nodded and a small grin appeared on his lips.

 

    "Thank you, Tony," Peter said quietly and began walking away while still facing the older boy, "Goodnight."

 

    " 'Night," Tony watched him leave. He stared too at the way that oversized shirt clinged on Peter's body.

 

    His aunt and uncle were right; Peter's _too_  sweet.

 

    All Tony's been is an asshole and Peter was still acting nice and amiable. As if Tony was just a caveman and Peter is the pretty civilized man.

 

    Yes, maybe he will apologize some other time.

 

    Right now, he's too tired and his girlfriend just sent him an impish picture.

 

    (He convinced himself that sleeping in the couch isn't as bad. It can turn into a bed too. _Hurray_.)

 

—

 

    The next day start promising, nobody was awake yet, not even Peter and Tony went to have a swim in the pool and FaceTime his girlfriend.

 

    He got to see the family pictures hanging in the wall, and he realized Peter hasn't change really that drastically from when he was a kid, —maybe the major change was that he doesn't wear braces anymore and his teeth are perfectly aligned— he has the same doe eyes, long curly hair, petit like body and freckles on his nose, Peter looks his age or even younger.

 

    Unlike Tony, that went from being this scrawny, short kid in middle school, and thanks to his father forcing him to go to kickboxing classes, made him develop some muscle and he just had a big growth spurt when he finished highschool. Besides, he's actually growing a _decent_  beard, even if it just covers his chin and mustache area for now (Peter has this baby smooth skin).

 

    Honestly, he was having a good time.

 

    Until everyone woke up, the kitchen was filled and his mother caught him rolling his eyes at something his uncle Steven said and she ended up grounding his phone and taking away his iPad too for a day.

 

    He begged her not too and — ' _Mom, I'm fucking twenty years old—_ (barely though) and that earned him another day of punishment for the cussing.

 

    He was discreet when he was left fuming and he was discreet too when he stomped away angrily, with his half finished bowl of cereal and entered the livingroom to cool down.

 

    He stayed there and watch television for long hours, even when the adults went outside in the backyard to start a grill and have beers, he was in protest.

 

    He was beyond annoyed and irked (he can't help be like this, even when he felt bad that he was being exceptionally rude as a guest in his family's house). But, yes, he can't help it and he wants his phone back.

 

    He got even more annoyed when he saw how happy and beaming Peter actually was, and how offensively kind and charming his cousin _is_.

 

    Tony was angry that he really wanted to go there and hang out with Peter and see what he was laughing about in his phone. 

 

    But, no, he wouldn't do that. At least not yet. He wants to me sure that everybody knows that he's fucking pissed at his parents (yet, he's twenty and he's not the most mature guy. Rhodey is right)

 

    Tony found himself rolling his eyes when Peter entered the livingroom and smiled at him. He stood infront of him like last night, blocking the television's view and Tony could do nothing but sigh and look up at him expectantly.

 

    "You're blocking the view, man."

 

    Peter chuckled and stepped aside, only to sit down next to him, till their thighs were touching and their arms too, Tony would scoop away but he didn't; he just look at the TV again as Peter elbowed him.

 

    "Look, grumpy," His cousin put his phone infront of Tony's face and it showed a Facebook post, "There's a party at one of my friend's house. It's gonna be dope. My boyfriend is picking us up in an hour. I already told my mom that we're going."

 

    (So, the college guy really is the boyfriend)

 

    The older boy raised his eyebrows, " _Us_? You assumed I was going?"

 

    Peter's small grin didn't faltered, "Yeah," He shrugged, "To catch up, you know? I know you're bored here and we can have fun at—"

 

    Tony rolled his eyes again, he crossed his arms, "Yeah, _no_ , I'm good, thanks."

 

    His cousin's eyebrows twitched a little in confusion, "Why, I —look, I mean, we kinda start off the wrong foot yesterday and I really want to hang out with you, man."

 

    This kid is seriously very bad at taking hints. Tony thought.

 

    "It's fine, man. I'm good here. I'm not going to that party," Tony mumbled.

 

    " _Tonyyy_ ," Peter groaned and raised a hand to hold Tony's shoulder in a soft grip. Tony look at his cousin's hand in fake repulsion, "Come on! It'll be fun, I swear."

 

    He exhaled and sat up straight to look at Peter with a slight annoyed expression on his face.

   

    "Aren't you supposed to be sucking your boyfriend's dick and leaving me alone?"

 

    —and honestly, what he said was supposed to come out as a joke, but it come out with more distaste and bluntness that he intended to.

 

    (He wasn't on the right state of mind to joke)

 

    He knew that, just when Peter's content expression fell and a little frown appeared on his crooked eyebrows, his mouth was slightly opened as he stared at Tony with offense and disbelief.

 

    Tony fucked up, and he was just about to say sorry and laugh it out, he truly was.

 

    But, Peter was quick to look down and stand up, he gave two steps away and he looked like he was contemplating to say something. He did say something and turned to look at Tony. He has this upset face and it actually set Tony off, because angry just doesn't fit Peter.

 

    "You know,  _my boyfriend_  said that you look like an asshole," Peter told him,  "And, he's right. You _are_ an asshole, Tony Stark."

 

    And, Tony was at a loss of words and he just stared with slight wide eyes at Peter as he walked away, and from where Tony was, he heard a door slamming loudly and he knew it was Peter storming into his room.

 

    He definitely made Peter finally run out of patience this time and it's just Tony's second day here.

 

    Yeah, he's fucking up big time.

 

—

 

    And hour or so later —Tony was still in the livingroom— Peter came running through the hallway and livingroom to exit the house and go to the backyard where their parents were, he completely ignored Tony laying down in the couch.

 

    And, he sat down when he heard the familiar voices speaking. He didn't mean to be noisy but he was really bored (and guilty).

 

    "I'm leaving for the party."

 

    "Is Bucky driving you?"

 

    "Yeah. Can I borrow money?"

 

    So the boyfriend's name is Bucky. Tony thought.

 

    "Here. Please be careful, Peter."

 

    "Yes, dad."

 

    "Aren't you taking Tony?" 

 

    "No, he's tired. Bye!" 

 

    Before Peter could enter again, Tony stood up hurriedly and run towards the kitchen, just to avoid any awkward situation with Peter —but, that is a lame excuse because Tony wants to look out of the window of the kitchen that shows the entry of the house, just so he can look at his cousin leaving with the prick that said Tony looks like an asshole.

 

    He pretended to look inside the pantry as Peter run again and left the house, he slammed the door shut and didn't share a word or glance with Tony.

 

    Tony looked out of the window now and he's just noticing the black skinny jeans and dress shirt that Peter is wearing, his hair is slicked to the side, is different from his usual messy, frizzy curls, and  ~~he looks pretty~~ (what?). Tony frowned and leaned against the sink to have a better view.

 

    His cousin run down the wood steps and Tony saw... _Bucky_ leaning against the car door and he was wearing this smirk as Peter run towards him in an excited way and he opened his arms and gave a few steps forward just in time when Peter jumped, hugged his neck with his arms and wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist nimbly.

 

    Tony watched them kiss for a second and he felt like a creep for staring when Peter's boyfriend dropped him and slapped his ass playfully when Peter start walking to the other side of the car.

 

    Tony turned around with a clouded mind and this time, he went to the backyard to be with the adults. He needed some human contact to not consume himself in his own confusing and distracting thoughts.

 

—

 

    He said sorry to his mother and she gave him back his electronics.

 

    He still stayed to keep talking with his uncle and aunt and eat the grilled hamburger they were making.

 

    Tony feels incredibly guilty at what he said to his cousin earlier.

 

    And maybe his stupid boyfriend is right.

 

    He  _is_ and asshole.

 

—

 

    —Tony saw Peter like  _that_ again—

 

    It was around one in the morning when Tony was in the bathroom and he started hearing this weird noises.

 

    Everybody was already in bed and even though Laura offered him Peter's room to sleep, he declined politely and said that he really like the tv in the livingroom; he couldn't just stay in his cousin's room and having him to find Tony there after their little, awkward confrontation.

 

    Again, the sounds.

 

    He stood still and listened, before he sighed in relief and rolled his eyes when the noises were hushed whispers and footsteps, he recognized Peter's voice and giggle and then he heard this wet smacking sound, and that definitely was kissing.

 

    But, Tony didn't realize it quite yet.

 

    The guests bathroom was in the same hall of where Peter's room and the guests room were.

 

    He heard shushing again, two voices and a door opening softly.

 

    Tony's pretty sure what's going on and honestly, he was about to mind his own business and walk away, but when he exit the bathroom, the door infront of him wasn't shut completely, a small line of vision could be seen. That is Peter's room and Tony felt this weird, excited twist in his stomach.

 

    Tony was really going to just go —but he doesn't know what happening in his brain that he still can't avoid indulge into his self-impulse and he is still  _very_ curious and he wants to  _know._

 

    He gave slow steps as the voices echoed and now Tony recognized the other's voice.

 

     _"Are your parents awake?"_ That was Peter's boyfriend.

 

_"No, but we still have to be quiet."_

 

Silence followed for five seconds and then Bucky was speaking again.

 

     _"C'mere, baby."_

 

There was shifting and Tony gave another step, until the crack in the door was gradually letting him see more of what could be inside the room. 

 

    (He needs to leave. But he can't)

 

    Not when a sigh and a soft moan sounded. And that was his cousin.

 

    Tony took a deep breath and turned away abruptly, his feet moved fast and he was just about to go around the corner of the hallway, but he just stopped precipitously. Without a reason. He just did.

 

    He clenched his fist and thought, thought, thought and thought, until it felt like he spent ten minutes standing there, but a few seconds just passed before he cussed at himself and turned around again to where the noises were coming from.

 

    His _cousin's_  room —God, Tony.

 

    (It was just curiosity, yes)

 

    He got as close as he could to where the door wasn't completely closed, he was careful and silent and he let his eyes adjust to the darkness and he felt incredibly dreadful, but he couldn't stop.

 

    He couldn't stop looking.

 

    Because that small crack was letting him see in half but that was enough and Tony actually gulped and hold his breath and Peter's bed was small and so was he and he looked strangely young as he sat on his boyfriend.

 

    He looked playful and Bucky was laying down on the matress with Peter straddling his waist. They were kissing messily and loudly. The older boy's pants were already unbuttoned and Peter's hand was inside them. 

 

    Tony stared. Eyes glued, impossible to take them away.

  

_"Want you to fuck me."_

 

    Peter mumbled and he is grinding down on his boyfriend too and is just too surreal and Tony raised his eyebrows before having to give a step back and finally leave.

 

    —The five words rang in his ears, like a painful pinch.—

 

    His feet made the wood grind but it was left unnoticed by the couple.

 

   (Tony kinda hates himself and he drank cold water when his crotch started tingling interestingly)

 

    He wondered vaguely and shortly if they actually had sex. Imagining his cousin like that was just — He put on his earphones to avoid any boiling thoughts.

 

    No, this can't be right. And, he is definitely not thinking about it.

 

—

 

    He's ignoring it.  _Oh_ , he's ignoring it.

 

—

 

    Peter left the next day too for the whole afternoon.

 

    But, before that; Tony found him in the kitchen when he woke up and went there to eat.

 

    His cousin was sitting on the edge of countertop, his legs dangled and he swing them slightly. 

 

    He was shirtless and he had on those same small shorts, a shirt hang on his left shoulder as if he just took it off. Tony could see the firm belly and how the skin rolls there the slightest bit; he has a lot of moles too and Peter didn't look up from his phone and the green apple that he was eating, not even when Tony opened the fridge and eyed him cautiously.

 

    Trying to figure out if Peter was still ignoring him. He wouldn't blame him, of course.

 

    So, he tried out a casual and short, "Hey."

 

    Peter did raised his head at that swiftly and gave Tony an strange look, he brought the apple to his lips to bite, but he first answered back, "Hi."

 

    Tony nodded at him —he tried to not think about how he saw his cousin last night (and how it did things to him)— and grabbed orange juice from the fridge.

 

    "Uh..." He stammered, thinking about something to say, then he did, "How are you?"

 

    It was awkward, but at least he is breaking the ice.

 

    Peter had the same look on his face, almost staring at Tony with caution, "Good. You?"

 

    "Yeah, same," The older boy said and turned completely to look at his cousin, "So, how was the party?"

 

    Peter raised his weird looking eyebrow and looked at him funnily, "The one you didn't wanna go?"

 

    Tony grimaced, as a silent way to say sorry, "I guess."

 

    His cousin rolled his eyes and threw the half finished apple in the bin, "It was whatever honestly. Liz' parents arrived earlier than expected and everyone had to sneak out."

 

    He snorted and leaned on the opposite side of where Peter was, "Sounds like fun."

 

    "Yeah," Peter said sarcastically, but a tiny grin played on his lips as he stared at Tony, "Good thing you didn't go."

 

    This is it —right now is perfect to apologize and he won't chicken out now. He is doing it.

 

    "Eh, about that—"

 

    Tony was just starting and Peter was looking attentively at him, but a loud horn interrupted them and Tony looked at the kitchen window confusedly just where the sound was coming from and Peter hoped off the counter and put on his shirt while walking towards the door.

 

    "I have to go," Peter said and looked over his shoulder, "Our parents are in the lake with the boat. Mom left us pancakes, they're in the microwave."

 

    Tony looked at said thing in confusion and then at Peter who was holding the door open and eyeing him expectantly.

 

    "Okay, yeah," He trailed off.

 

    "I would invite you, but," Peter shrugged and a wide, burlesque grin stretched his lips, "I have to go and suck my boyfriend's dick to leave you alone, right?"

 

    Tony scoffed and an actual grin made its way up his face, because the tone in Peter's voice wasn't angry or revengeful, it was comical and teasing. And, Tony likes that.

 

    "Later, cousin," The boy eyed Tony up and down, it almost passed unnoticed and before Tony could react, Peter delivered a reassuring smile and salute him; he didn't wait for an answer to close the door behind him and jog towards the parked car infront of the house.

 

    Tony felt a little at ease now.

 

    The talk and supposed apology can wait. Even if he's sure that they're alright now and Peter is really forgiving and lovely and he's not the kind of person to stay mad. Like Tony.

 

    (Though he is disappointed that Peter didn't invite him wherever he is going)

 

    He's really looking forward to hang out with his cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter a little longer  
> Hey! Let me know what you think and I can answer to any questions:)


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they should probably pull apart and keep fighting and talk about girlfriends and boyfriends and how bad the sex is, they should keep having fun and listening to music until they grow tired of the playlist and maybe eat icecream. 
> 
> But, no, they aren't moving.

    It's almost nine o'clock in the night.

 

    Tony was just about to leave the kitchen with a drink on hand when all of a sudden a car door slamming came from outside, and he wasn't going to pay attention to it until he heard his cousin's voice.

 

     _"Bucky, stop it,"_ He sounded upset and another car door slammed, " _Let me go_ _—"_

 

     _"Why are you being such a bitch?"_  

 

    Tony frowned at that and walked to the window to see what was going on and he only found that Bucky guy holding Peter against the car and Peter was trying to push him away by his chest, but the other wasn't budging.

 

    " _I've told you to not call me that_ ," His cousin mumbled and Tony couldn't see his face because the other was infront of him.

 

     _"But, you are, baby,"_ Bucky chuckled and tried to kiss him, but Peter turned his head and this time Tony could see it.

 

    The window was dirty but Tony noticed his flushed cheeks.

 

     _"You're drunk, Buck. Let me go, please."_

 

Tony was certain that this isn't his business, they're just fighting (unhealthily and disrespectfully) and he has nothing to do here, and yes, he feels bad for his cousin, but Peter is there because he wants to.

 

    He heard distant disputing as he walked away, but another sentence made him stop in his tracks.

 

     _"Bucky, you're hurting me_ , _"_ Peter seemed to raise his voice as he continued,  _"Fucking let go of me_."

 

     _"Peter, just get in the fucking car_ _."_

 

_"Ow—"_

 

_"Quit being a little bitch."_

 

_"Stop it—"_

 

    Tony quickly left his drink in the counter and walked towards the window when he hears a loud slap —Bucky's head was turned away and Peter glared at him before finally pushing him away and starting to walk towards the house entry.

 

    Tony was actually relieved that Peter wasn't the one who got hit and he doesn't blame him for slapping Bucky.

 

    But, all of a sudden Bucky was walking behind Peter and pulling him by his arm harshly, making him almost trip back and Tony was fast to move without second thought.

 

    He opened the front door and found the couple there.

 

    "Hey," Tony raised his voice slightly and both of the other boys turned to look at him, "What's going on?" —Peter looked confused and irritated, but when he saw it was Tony, his expression relaxed a bit. But, in the other hand, the boyfriend kept the annoyed expression, and it deepened when Tony walked the steps down quickly and walked towards them.

 

    "Mind your business, man," Bucky was just turning to look at Peter again.

 

    "Hey, Peter, your mom's been asking about you," Tony said quickly and pointed at the house, "She seems really mad."

 

    When Peter frowned confusedly, Tony winked at him with two eyes and gave him a secret smirk. Peter understood fastly and nodded.

 

    "You should get back," He said.

 

    His cousin nodded again and pushed his boyfriend's arm away, the one that was gripping his own, "Just go, Bucky."

 

    "You're seriously fucking leaving me with blue balls?" Bucky lowered his voice in a mumble, as if not wanting Tony to hear. But he did anyways. And he had to look away when his cousin suddenly looked uncomfortable under all the attention.

 

    " _Asshole_ ," That was all Peter said, before turning around with a clenched jaw and crossed arms, he walked rather hurriedly towards the house and Bucky was already getting into his car. He slammed the door and angrily pulled off the driveway.

 

    Peter sighed and climbed on the steps, he looked ashamed and upset; Tony stepped away, giving him some space but when Peter stumbled and trip, Tony reach out to grab him.

 

    The smell of vodka and cigarettes became evident and Peter's eyelids seemed heavy. He was seemingly drunk (a bit at least) and Tony was no stranger to this. He thinks he can help. It's the least he can do, honestly, after behaving how he did.

 

    "Are you okay, buddy?" Tony held both of his arms and Peter furrowed his eyebrows at him.

 

    "Why do you care?" The younger boy's words weren't slurred, but he obviously wasn't now on his right mind, "If I recall, you, like, hate me."

 

    He scoffed and shook his head, "I don't hate you, Peter, don't be stupid."

 

    "Don't call that. _He_  always calls me stupid," Peter mumbled and pushed Tony's hands away. Tony knows that, he already witnessed that prick calling Peter that (and honestly what Peter was even doing with him?)  "I'm not."

 

    "You're not," He shook his head and smiled slightly at his cousin, but he didn't get one in return.

 

    He stumbled again and got a hold on the door.

 

    "You need help," The older boy affirmed.

 

    "My mom can't see me like this," Peter closed his eyes for a second.

 

    "I'll help you," Tony nodded and stretched his hand, to allow Peter to chose if he wants it or not.

 

    Peter didn't at first, he started going down the stairs but he almost tripped, he actually fell on one knee and groaned.

 

    "Hey, hey, it's alright," Tony quickly helped him up and he snorted when he heard Peter giggling drunkenly, (and he smiled too because Peter let him hug his waist so that he could walk properly).

 

    "How much you drank?"

 

    Peter was still grinning as he looked up at him and rested the back of his head on Tony's shoulder, "None of your business."

 

    He rolled his eyes playfully and started guiding his cousin to the back door so his parents don't see them.

 

    Peter is kind of a bad drunk, but that's okay, because this is his cousin and Tony almost owes him for being a jerk when they were kids and now.

 

—

 

    Tony now knows Peter's room (properly) from where he helped him get there last night. Peter was almost clinging to him and he kept asking this odd, random questions in a exaggerated hush voice that made Tony chuckle even if he didn't want to.

 

    His cousin laid down heavily on the bed on his stomach and closed his eyes —Tony tried not to look at the way the other's jeans were drifting low and white brief showed, he tried not to think about his cousin fucking in this same bed with his boyfriend.

 

    ... Because Tony isn't supposed to think that —about his cousin and a  _boy_ — and he won't. 

 

    He ignored that and walked away from the small room, once he make sure his cousin wouldn't fall down the bed. 

 

    Peter's thin lips were pouty and parted and he had a little frown on his face and Tony would've place a blanket over him, but he decided against it.

 

    He can't stay any longer because his mind was fucking with him and he really wants a drink.

 

—

 

    Their parents decided to go drive around town and they will probably arrive late because Peter's parents are taking Tony's to a reunion with their friends.

 

    They told Tony to stay to hang out with Peter because they still haven't noticed how things are really with them. Of course, Peter hasn't told them how badly Tony's been.

 

    So, the house is mostly deserted, except for Peter and Tony's already thinking that it's gonna be a boring day because Peter will probably go out. And, not invite him.

 

    Again, he doesn't blames him.

 

    Tony got interrupted in the middle of watching a video on his phone, by Peter entering the kitchen, Tony swallowed the last of bread and watched the other squint at the bright light.

 

    He is wearing a large shirt and shorts, his bare feet touched the wood floor as he walked towards the fridge. He gave Tony a small look and half a grin. His face still seemed puffy.

 

    "Morning," Peter said.

 

    "Hey," Tony answered and said in a joking tone, "How's the hangover?"

 

    The younger boy chuckled and sat down infront of him with with a box of raspberries on his hand, "It's fine."

 

    "Good," He nodded and his lip raised when Peter flickered his eyes on him and he looked down at the white box timidly.

 

    "My head doesn't hurt at least."

 

    Tony only snickered slightly.

 

    "Hey, uh," His cousin started and gave Tony a clumsy smile, "About last night. Thanks, man."

 

    Tony shrugged like it was nothing —it really was nothing—, "Don't sweat it."

 

    "Oh my God, I was so embarrassing," Peter threw his head back dramatically.

 

    The older boy snorted, "Boy, you haven't seen me drunk."

 

    Peter laughed and popped a raspberry in his mouth. Tony followed that movement discreetly, "I think you'd be fun."

 

    "Yeah?" He chuckled lightly and crossed his arms to lean back comfortably on the chair.

 

    His cousin stared at him for a second before they fell in silence and they both look away, the other started putting raspberries on each finger of his left hand, before taking them to his mouth to eat them. Tony raised his eyebrows unconsciously and he watched his cousin push back his messy hairlocks with his other hand.

 

    It was now or never.

 

     _Just do it, Tony._ He thought to himself.

   

    Tony sighed loudly and it caught Peter's attention, "Listen, I'm sorry for how I've been acting," He said sincerely and cringed to himself, "You don't deserve that, and I'm a jerk, okay?"

 

    It was short and headstrong, but it is an apology nonetheless.

 

    And, apparently, Peter accepted it because he grinned widely, as if he's been waiting for Tony to say that, and he rested his elbows on the table to lean in closer to Tony.

 

    "I think we're all jerks sometimes," Peter shrugged and stretched a hand,  "Let's start fresh."

 

    Tony made an impressed expression and shook his cousin's hand —he tried not to, but he he noticed how much smaller and dainty it is. He secretly likes that—, "No hard feelings?"

 

    The younger boy shook his head, "No hard feelings."

 

—

 

    Peter ended up ditching his friends to hang out with Tony.

 

    Honestly, Tony felt flattered and smug.

 

    Mostly when Peter seemed incredibly excited to catch up with him and ask Tony questions and how is it like living in a big city like New York; and Tony would've been annoyed if it was anyone else (even his girlfriend) but this is Peter.

 

    And, he is learning that Peter is just different.

 

    A breath of fresh air air, he'd dare to say.

 

    They ended up in the pool and for a while they raced eachother to swim faster and splashed eachother water, at one point they even started to wrestle and Peter just couldn't stop laughing, and so did Tony.

    

    The corner around Peter's eyes creases when he laughs and smiles. And his eyes and hair shine gold under the sun, his shoulders are sunkissed and he has small freckles on his nose.

 

    Tony couldn't stare longer because he wasn't allowing himself and Peter was noticing, because he was doing the same as Tony, but whenever he caught Peter staring, Peter would just duck his head in the water and start a playful fight again.

 

     ~~To ignore that they were checking eachother out?~~

 

    The sun was still shinning bright and it was quite early, Peter has long been out of the pool, he is laying down on the edge of it, with a towel under him and his legs are bent as his skin absorb the sun rays and his head is turned towards where Tony is.

 

    He is resting his arms on the rough edge of the pool and he's looking at how Peter squints at the sun and puts a hand over his eyes.

 

    Tony doesn't know how they went from speaking about how they're doing at school (Peter's really intelligent actually) and about their friends to boyfriends and girlfriends.

 

    But, it was normal —just two guys, _cousins_ , talking like ordinary kids their age. 

 

    (Just that it was a little odd, because Tony's already seen Peter do _stuff)_

 

Tony just finished telling some things about his girlfriend and how their relationship was —he doesn't know why, but he found himself feeling relieved that Peter is into guys.

 

    Next, Tony watched his cousin rolled over to get in the pool again, his face was red from the sun as he leaned his back on the wall to look at Tony.

 

    "So you're not going out with your boyfriend today?" He asked casually.

 

    "No, we got into another fight this morning," The younger boy rolled his eyes.

 

    "Because of last night?" 

 

    "Yeah," He smirked and nodded at the other once, "Bucky doesn't likes you."

 

    Tony snickered, "I don't like him either. He's an asshole." (That was sort of a joke and he really wanted to ask if Bucky usually speaks to Peter like he did last night —because if he does, that's fucked up)

 

    Peter frowned playfully and splashed him with water, "You're an asshole too, so you don't have a say in that."

 

    He faked to think before shrugging and agreeing, "Yeah, you're right. But, I'm a _cool_  asshole."

 

    His cousin laughed and deliberately placed one of his feet against Tony's bare chest, as if he was going to push him off, but he didn't, he just maintained his foot there. Tony didn't mind it, he raised a hand under water to wrap his hand around the bony ankle.

 

    It was friendly, innocent and it meant nothing —Tony is sure of that.

 

    "Yeah, you're a cool asshole," Peter mumbled and gave Tony a sly smile, before his eyes flickered to where his hand was playing with the water, "And hot too."

 

    The older boy snorted and tried to not let that get to him and not in a egocentric way —it just did something to him and he's sure Peter noticed his hand tightening around his ankle, what Peter said was casual and maybe burlesque, but something tell Tony that it had some meaning behind it.

 

    Peter's foot on his chest moved a little higher as he continued, "My friends were literally crushing on you the first day that you got here," He giggled.

 

    He usually has an smart and cocky response but he just stare at Peter's halfclosed eyes looking back at him —he didn't want to say anything.

 

    He just rolled his eyes and shrugged, agreeing once again, but silently.

 

    Peter ducked his head in the water to push his hair back, he took his foot away from Tony's chest and swam around him for a few seconds before appearing infront of him again, this time he stood closer to Tony, so close that Tony could see the small water drops on the flushed cheeks.

 

    Tony was about to give a step back but Peter spoke again.

 

    "So, how's the sex with your girlfriend?" He asked bluntly and laughed when Tony coughed in amusement.

 

    "Good, I guess," Tony nodded. He didn't know where that answer was coming from but he didn't really complain.

 

    "You  _guess_?" His cousin lifted his eyebrows, "So is _that_  bad."

 

    He exhaled and shrugged with one shoulder, "I don't know, it's really good, just that she always wants it vanilla, you know?"

 

    Peter looked confused as his arms moved lithely to keep floating, "I mean, vanilla sex is cool and all, but not all the time you know?" 

 

    "Exactly," Tony said, "Like it has to get rough sometimes, I think," He wanted to chuckle when he saw Peter biting his top lip embarrassedly to prevent a smile from stretching his mouth. 

 

    "Totally," He said.

    

    The older boy smirked, "So, how's the sex with your boyfriend?"

 

    Peter giggled faintly and rolled his eyes, he turned around, avoiding Tony's glance.

 

    "Ah, come on, same question, don't be shy," He poked Peter's back playfully until the boy faced him again.

 

    "It's good," The boy sighed.

 

    "I don't believe you," It's true, Tony doesn't.

 

    Peter gave him a long look, as if he was inspecting Tony, then he leaned in slightly and narrowed his eyes at Tony, "Fine," He murmured, "It's  _okay_."

 

    He laughed shortly and cringed visibly, "Why's that?"

 

    "You wouldn't know. You're straight."

 

    ( ~~Is he though?~~ )

 

    Peter continued, "— _But_ , Bucky's just to self-centered sometimes and he doesn't give a fuck if it's hurting me or not." 

 

    "Hurting?" Tony asked naively.

 

    His cousin gave him a small smile, "Like, I bottom," He sighed and rolled his eyes at Tony's confused glare, he then explained in a slow, mocking voice, "Tony, so like, I'm the girl when it comes to s—

 

    Oh,  _oh,_ right —and he didn't mean to say that out loud but he did and Peter laughed

 

    Tony kinda knew that already, it's kinda obvious, honestly, at least he thinks.   

    

    "Am I making you uncomfortable?" His cousin asked.

 

    "No, no. Not at all," He raised his hands and shook his head. (He wasn't getting uncomfortable. He was all hot and bothered and he questioned why)

 

    Without a chance to stay anything Peter lowered his head in the water and came up with full cheeks, he squirted water at Tony's face and he laughed and yelled at the same time when Tony quickly started chasing him.

 

    "You're on, Parker!" 

 

    When he got to him, he carried Peter in the air effortlessly and sunk him in the water again —Tony's grin was big as Peter fell into a laughing fit.

 

    They wrestled again, this time it was less harsh and the were mainly pushing eachother around and splashing water.

 

    And, Tony doesn't really know how they ended up like this, it was too fast and it went swiftly, because Peter was determined to sink Tony's head in the water and he was unmindful when Peter wrapped his legs around his waist and his hands were pushing down on his broad shoulders.

 

    And, if Tony was normal (and his current thoughts were too) he would keep playing with Peter, but he couldn't and he knows perfectly why.

 

    He just won't admit it to himself.

 

    Tony stopped, his hands on Peter side stayed and soon Peter stopped struggling, he kept resting his own hands on Tony's shoulders and he felt them twitch slightly —Tony looked up at his cousin and he found him already staring at him. He wasn't moving and Tony didn't tell him to.

 

    "What?" Peter smiled. His teeth are pretty.

 

    "Nothing," Tony mumbled and his lips stretched upwards too. They still were in the same position and it feels just _right_  and Tony allowed himself to run his eyes over his cousins face and parted mouth.

 

    They were _so_  close that Tony could smell Peter's sweet and minty breath.

    

    And they should probably pull apart and keep fighting and keep talking about girlfriends and boyfriends and how  _bad_ the sex is, they should keep having fun and listening to music until they grow tired of the playlist and maybe eat icecream. But, no, they aren't moving.

 

    They're just staring at eachother and it's entrancing.

 

    A small smile lingers on Peter's lips and Tony was about to pull himself away and pretend this weird moment didn't happen.

 

    But, he couldn't — _oh_ no, he couldn't because he was stopped in his tracks and he was left frozen.

 

    His cousin —  _Tony's cousin_ had acted hastily and recklessly, because he ignored Tony's widened eyes when he leaned down and briskly collided their two mouths in a soft, chaste peck.

 

    Tony's breath hitched and he looked at his cousin in what he knew was a disrupted and almost horrified expression.

 

    Nobody said nothing and that same expression appeared on Peter's face and he was hurried to push himself away and turn his face around.

 

    No, _no_! — Tony couldn't let this go and he's so fucking angry at himself right now, because he's not processing what wrongness just happened, because the water moved around them when he reach out and pulled Peter back by his arm.

 

    Tony didn't think and he didn't care.

 

    The younger boy gave out a surprised gasp which was shut promptly when Tony touched his lips with his own again, it was soon and the same feathery feeling lingered. And it was just as unthoughtful as the one Peter gave him.

 

    They stared at eachother for two seconds, as if to sober up and Tony realized until now that he was holding Peter's back —and it was like they planned it when both of them leaned over and did it again.

 

    Peter's hands now rest on each side of Tony's face and they kissed gingerly.

 

    The music seemed like it was echoing far away and they delivered soft and quiet noises as their lips moved together, their lips were kind of stiff and firm, it felt almost experimental, clumsy and forbidden.

 

    It was all that.

 

    Peter was just hugging his neck again and their mouths were parting —Tony was forgetting and getting carried away, but he revived when suddenly the tips of their tongues touched and Tony pulled away as if he was burnt.

 

    The wet noise of their lips separating echoed and they didn't meet eachother's gaze, Peter let go of Tony and he fell back to float on his back with a sigh.

 

    Tony did the same, he spread his arms and tried not to think about what the fuck he just did.

 

    He tried not to think about how honey-sweet and warm Peter tasted and how the water falling from their faces stuck in-between their interlocked lips.

 

    —How content and plain Tony felt and how he wants to do it again.

 

    Tony stood abruptly and swam towards the nearest wall to get out of the pool. He did and he ignored his cousin's eyes on him as he walked inside the house.

 

    He needs to think this through (he doesn't wants to though).

 

    Peter's face is stuck in the front of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think:)


	4. Give In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter spoke then; breathlessly and quiet against Tony's lips.
> 
> "I see how you look at me since you arrived," He mumbled and licked Tony's parted lips longingly.

    A day passed and they tried to avoid eachother the best they could, not in a rude way, but it sure was awkward and uncomfortable, their eyes wouldn't meet and they didn't share a single word until their parents started to notice it and they had to share a fair ordinary and polite interaction.

 

    And, Tony was so _mad_ because he and Peter were already getting along and moving forward and they just stepped back a mile — and how could they not?

 

    Though, Tony isn't giving himself to much shit because Peter was the one who kissed him first, the one who started everything and fucked every up (that's on both of them honestly).

 

    So... that meant Peter _liked_  him?

 

    (He did gave Tony  _this_  bedroom eyes when they were in the pool) 

 

    And Tony totally continued; because he's weak and curious and it felt so good —and he still can't believe he just experimented with a guy who's his damn cousin.

 

     _Cousin. Cousin. Cousin._

 

    The worst thing of all is that Tony's more horrified and creeped out at the fact that he did that with a  _guy_ , that has more impact on him than Peter being a relative.

 

    Sure, that hit home too and it's clearly wrong and illegal? —but, still, it's not his biggest concerns because he's heard and read the occasional and one time situation that dudes fool around with a cousin (to practice and shit?).

 

    At least one of his friends' told him that but their cousins were girls.

 

    And Peter is a boy.

 

     _A boy_ —and it's been something Tony's been denying himself for so long and is just like he found peace. Finally.

 

    He still prefers girls more (it did felt weird having a flat, firm chest against his own when Peter hugged him in the pool) —but that's the thing, Peter is like the perfect combination, he's too balanced and ideal.

 

    Peter's boyish enough and he doesn't lack masculinity; and he doesn't lack feminity too and he's just so liberal and sure of who he is and Tony deeply likes that. He likes the balance and the best of both worlds.

 

    Because, Peter's just that and Tony hates himself for sexualizing his own cousin.

 

    He shouldn't and what they did shouldn't spark this fire inside Tony and he shouldn't have woke up with a boner when he dreamed about Peter. He shouldn't have stare at Peter's legs and ass when he walked away and he shouldn't noticed, how fucking _pretty_  Peter is.

 

    And, Tony is curious, yes, about the attraction towards his own sex, that too, but is whatever, because no othe male has made Tony feel this and  _crave_ this, and perhaps; Peter's just the one and only exception.

 

    Why does Peter has to be his cousin?

 

—

 

    The next day Tony didn't see his cousin in the morning, not until he came back around half past three and apparently Peter made up with his boyfriend already, Tony saw him getting out of Bucky's car and kissing him after.

 

    (Tony totally didn't feel a pang of jealousy in his feelings).

 

    (And, he didn't think about how Peter's lips are thin and his mouth is small but how excited and eager they seemed to kiss Tony).

 

    He sighed secretly when Peter avoided his eyes when he entered, he greeted everybody and went to his room.

    

    Tension and tautness in the air — his mom even asked if the got in a fight, and, Tony agreed because that was better than telling her what actually happened.

 

—

 

    Tony decided to affront his cousin the next day, just when he had planned what he was going to say in his head and when the sun was still shinning brightly, early in the day and he acted casual, when he saw from the living room that Peter was in the backyard.

 

    He put on shorts and took off his shirt, and told his parent and aunt that he was going for a swim.

 

    The sliding door echoed loudly when he shut it and Peter payed no attention to it, unwantingly, because he was wearing earphones and he was looking down at a book that his eyes followed each word.

 

    Tony gulped and stared at the glistening skin and at the tanning oil bottle by Peter's elbow; his back and shoulders appeared warm and darker, and he wondered how the grass didn't itch under Peter's body.

 

    (Green look good against black trunks)

 

    Peter's legs were crossed and Tony started hearing the loud music sounding from the earphones as he got closer, he recognized the song, and he wanted to smile at it. But he's feeling nervous.

 

    He stepped infront of Peter and he was about to nudge his shoulder with his foot, but Peter noticed him first and looked up; a small frown and grimace formed on his face as the sun interrupted his view.

 

    "Hey," Tony said loudly and Peter took one earphone out.

 

    "What?" 

 

    " _Hey_."

 

    "Hey," Peter mumbled and put a hand over his eyes.

 

    Tony grimaced too but not because of the sun, he nodded at Peter once.

 

    "Can we talk?"

 

    Peter looked at Tony for a moment and then behind him where in the livingroom their parents were; he sighed and nodded stubbornly as he took out his other earphone.

 

    Tony watched him stand up and point at a direction that he didn't see, "Somewhere more private?"

 

    Peter's gaze was embarrassed and timid. Maybe what they did was haunting him the same.

 

    "Yeah, sure."

 

    His cousin put on the shirt laying on the ground and Tony followed him, in silence and concrete, Peter turned to look back at him and give him a small, serious smile.

 

    Just that, but he didn't say anything and neither did Tony. He didn't want to, but he smiled back and felt the instant urge to reach out and hold Peter's hand.

 

—

 

    Peter took him to the side of the house, where there was no one and only the rumbling and clanking of tree branches and leafs accompanied the warm air echoing.

 

    Peter crossed his arms and leaned back against the brown wall behind him; he sent Tony a balked look and shrugged.

 

    "...So?"

 

    Tony thought for a second, then sighed restrictedly, he raised an explaining hand and let out half of what he's been thinking for the past two days.

 

    "Tony?"

 

    "I'm just gonna say this quick."

 

    Peter nodded with slight, wide, understanding eyes, "Okay."

 

    "Listen, what we did was —" He stopped and licked his lips unconsciously and restlessly, "It was nothing, you know? Like, were just messing around. Like, it didn't mean anything. It's normal for—"

 

     _Cousins to do that_. He wanted to say, but he didn't, because it will sound stupid, because no, it is not normal.

 

    He continued, a little disconcerted this time when he saw Peter's confused expression, "—It got out of hand and it was just..." He trailed of again, because;  _what was just?_

 

    "A _thing_. Just us figuring shit out and it meant nothing."

 

    His cousin looked down and uncrossed his arms; his voice sounded weirdly jittery, "Yeah, yeah," He cleared his throat, "I know. Just messing around," Again, he nodded and breathed out, "It never happened."

 

    "Yeah," Tony murmured and look at his side, looking for a distraction to ignore his cousin's unreadable disappointed expression.

 

    "Tony?" Peter said softly, "I just don't want things to be weird between us and make this summer suck."

 

    He shook his head and gave a step towards him, "It won't. Let's just," His eyes adverted at where Peter bit his top lip, "...forget."

 

    "Let's forget," The boy mumbled and did the same, he looked abashed as he gave a step in and stared intently at Tony's face, he licked his own lips (and Tony almost suspected that Peter did that to see if he would follow the movement with his eyes; and, yes, Tony did).

 

    "Yeah, let's forget," Tony said again, this time distracted and faint, the words almost drifted away with the wind and he didn't know he gave an unconscious step forward as he could see perfectly and clearly the freckles on Peter's nose.

 

    "Let's forget," Peter grinned and —to Tony's surprise, there were arms around his shoulders and cold lips on his. Like the first time.

 

    It felt so right —so fucking right that it didn't feel wrong.

 

    (Yeah, yeah. Forget.  _Forget_.)

 

    Tony held Peter's sides in a tight grip and backed them away, they tripped and he accidentally slammed Peter against the wall behind him. It wasn't noticed.

 

    Because, they were kissing. They were kissing and they were kissing.

 

    This time was different, more precise, desperate, hungry, confident and heated. They breathed against eachother and kept their eyes closed because they didn't want to face reality. Tony covered Peter's lips completely with his own and their noses bumped.

 

    When his cousin's parted his mouth —Tony knew he was fucked and there was no going back.

 

    The location was perfect, because no one would tell the wet noises they emitted when their tongues connected and they kiss turned heavier. Tony sucked at Peter's tongue and he was happy to know that he liked that, when he gave quiet sigh.

 

    Peter bit Tony's bottom lip and he fucking hates that, he hates when his girlfriend does it, but Peter changed his mind and again, he's the only exception.

 

    Tony want to feel him up, to touch him and he did, they seldom pulled away to breath and their lips felt disgustingly wet, but it was good. Because, Peter tastes like cranberrie juice and he smells like tanning oil.

 

   Peter smiled widely against him when Tony couldn't stop kissing him and Tony did the same. Peter's hand held the sides of Tony's neck to pull him closer —and, he wasn't thinking (clearly) because he was delighted and Peter was just _inciting_.

 

   And, his cousin's has such a hot body and his ass is small and perfect and it's the reason of Tony's hard-ons in the morning. He wanted to indulge, and he did.

 

    Tony run his open palms down Peter's back and fervently, he squeezed what his eyes cannot stop staring when Peter's not facing him. Firm flesh and muscle meet his hand and it feel so weird than holding a girl, and Tony would've prefer a girl if this wasn't Peter. 

 

    Peter let out an slight surprised gasp and pulled his mouth away to look at Tony with amusement and embarrassment.

 

    "I'm sorry," He quickly said and he was about to let go of him and step back, but Peter held his forearms and guided his hand were they were seconds ago.

 

    The younger boy smiled and pecked his lips, "It's okay. I like them there."

 

    And, Tony tightened his grip. And they kissed harder.

    

    It felt like they've been kissing for 10 minutes, but really, it's only been five but it felt like sweet eternity —Peter spoke then; breathlessly and quiet against Tony's lips.

 

    "I see how you look at me since you arrived," He mumbled and licked Tony's parted lips longingly.

 

    The older boy opened his eyes and found the brown ones, he would've argue and deny that —but there was no point, because, Peter is right. And Tony's done with the stupid dilemma. He pulled Peter closer and allowed him to continue licking his lips playfully.

 

    "—And it makes me so hot because I look at you the same, Tony."

 

    Tony looked at his cousin, shortly, he took in his flushed appearance and words; he kissed him again and Peter gripped the hair in the back of his head softly.

 

    "This is wrong," He mumbled distractedly.

 

    "So wrong." Peter agreed, "But, there are worse things in the world."

 

    Tony think about that. He really did and he convinced himself that Peter's right. Maybe he is, but it made him feel better, and as if his cousin knew he had a running, restless mind, he whispered and looked up at him with the same bedroom eyes that make Tony want to do everything filthy to Peter.

 

    "Let's just not overthink it."

 

    Tony blinked slowly and nodded the same after a moment.

 

    "Okay."

 

    (Fuck this, he's not fighting this anymore.)

 

   Not when Peter grabbed his hand, smiled at him and started pulling him towards the woods, where the path for the lake was.

 

—

 

    "What about your girlfriend?" Peter had asked when they stopped to make out against a tree and they were closer than ever. (Tony doesn't seem to get enough of Peter).

 

    "It doesn't matter," Tony said. Because, it really didn't matter, not when he had Peter there. He kissed his cousin's jaw and the side of his neck, a hungry impulse he had, "What about your boyfriend?"

 

    "It doesn't matter," He shook his head and tilted his head.

 

    Because, in fact, it doesn't matter. Nothing does.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you expect for the next chapter?


	5. I like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter looks like crumbling down and Tony would put him together all over again.

    "Oh, this is really nice."

 

    Tony said while admiring the view infront of them.

 

    "Yeah, me and my friends always come here. It's our spot."

 

    "Yeah, it's cool," He watched the sun reflecting on the lake's still water and the trees on the other side.

 

    It was extremely quiet and the natural, environmental sounds were almost relaxing; this place it's quite far from Peter's house, but the long walk was worth it.

 

    When he heard shifting next to him, he looked at his side and watched Peter give a step in, bare feet against the small wood bridge under them, and he took off his shirt quickly— Tony was about to do the same, but soon, Peter turned to face him and lowered his hand to start untying the swim trunks that he was wearing.

 

    "What are you doing?" Tony snorted and gave him a confused glance.

 

    His cousin smiled gaily at him and shrugged, "I'm gonna swim."

 

    He turned around again and pulled down his shorts, right infront of Tony, leaving him with a naked view of his cousin; he raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise and he licked his lips as he stared at the tan lines in pale flesh.

 

    Peter was fast to run to the edge of the bridge and jump on the water heavily.

 

    The older boy was still in mere shock and awe —of course he's done this before, but it is significantly different doing it with his cousin that made Tony's dick excited when he saw him naked (for the first time) and careless— when Peter's head popped out of the water, hands pushed tangled hair back.

 

    "Come on!" His cousin waved his arm hysterically, "It's fun, look!" He chuckled when Peter did an small twirl.

 

    "Ah, fuck it," Tony mumbled to himself and gripped the back of his shirt to pull it off, before his shorts followed and he didn't hesitate to drag them down.

 

    Peter smirked and hide half of his face under water as he eyed Tony's body completely —Tony would've let his ego grow but he was wary about a boat passing by, so he covered his crotch with both hands and jumped in the water to join his cousin.

 

    (And who would've guess he will be swimming _naked_ with his cousin).

 

    Like they said earlier, Tony won't overthink and there are worse things in the world.

 

    He emerged and Peter was already infront of him, he smiled slightly and Peter did too; the water wasn't so cold and he swam closer towards Peter.

 

    The younger boy raised his hand and carefully, he pushed Tony's wet hair back, almost combing it and they share a long glance. Tony couldn't stop himself when he looked then at the thin, pale lips and kissed them unhurriedly.

 

    Peter kept his hands in his hair as he breathed out against Tony's lips, sounding relieved and Tony smiled at that —their bodies were already close enough (Tony wants him closer) his hands were just holding Peter's hips when the boy pulled away and splashed him playfully with water.

 

    "You can kiss me and touch me if you swim with me," The younger boy grinned widely.

 

    And, yes, Tony will swim with him.

 

—

 

    Tony didn't know how long they've been there, but they swam most of the time and play around until Peter clinged to him to kiss him like when they were in the pool, and Tony had to push him away because he didn't want an unexpected boner caused by physical contact, but this time there wasn't anything in-between them and, Tony still was growing used to having a body like his own against him.

 

    (And it certainly was fucking weird having his cousin's dick against his stomach for a tiny moment. But, it's a good weird. And, he still can't believe he's indulging but he can't stop. Neither does Peter).

 

    The sun was at its more golden hour, meaning it was around five and they ended up getting out of the lake to lay down on the wood bridge.

 

    Tony covered his crotch with his shorts thrown over his lap and Peter did so too with his shirt, still Tony kept stealing glances and stared at the way his vibrant skin was drying and how flat his belly was —but he kept looking up to at the lake, fearing that some boat might pass by and see these two teenagers lying naked here.

 

    "Does people even come here anyways?" The older boy asked, eyes closed with drumming fingers on his own stomach.

 

    "Not really, no," Peter answered, "People don't usually reach this far."

 

    "Why's that?"

 

    "I don't know, it's kinda hidden here, I guess," His cousin said and shifted on his spot.

 

    That seems true, it really is kinda hidden where they are; this place is surrounded by trees and bushes in each opposite side. That made Tony ease his mind a bunch.

 

    "Why you ask?"

 

    He shrugged, "I was wondering if someone was gonna see my dick today."

 

    Peter laughed loudly, "Well," He dragged out the last letter longingly, "Someone already saw it."

 

    Tony turned his head sideways and found Peter still with his eyes shut, head thrown back, taking in the sun and —he is really _beautiful_. Tony thought.

 

    "Yeah?" He teased sarcastically, "Who might that be. I wonder."

    

    "Me," His cousin grinned.

 

    The older boy snorted and shook his head, he closed his eyes again and frown slightly at the brightness behind it.

 

    The lake moving constantly accompanied the comfortable silence that fell between them. Tony wanted to reach out and hold Peter's hand or touch his still wet skin, but he didn't. But, he's almost sure that Peter _wouldn't_  mind that.

 

    "Can I tell you something, Tony?" The quietness broke by Peter's voice.

 

    He hummed in affirmation and raised his eyebrows when he didn't hear anything next; he only opened his eyes after a slight shifting in the wood and a shadow appeared behind Tony's eyelids and he thought the responsible for that was a cloud, but it wasn't.

 

    Peter was there, on his side, resting on his elbow and face over Tony's, he looked down at Tony and Peter's shirt was barely covering his crotch now, the trimmed, brown hair was just barely showing.

 

    "You're blocking the view, jackass," He mumbled and without thinking twice, he raised a hand to run his thumb against Peter's cheek and nose, where freckles laid.

    

    The younger boy sighed, "I thought you were gonna be back to asshole mode after the kiss in the pool."

 

    Tony kept caressing him with his thumb, "Yeah?"

 

    He nodded, "I was a little sad."

 

    "I thought about it. But, you don't deserve it," He mumbled distractedly, "You're making me lose my fucking mind, Parker. Like no one else has before."

 

    Peter giggled and rested his other arm on Tony's chest, "Can I make you lose it a little more?"

 

    Tony's dick twitched, he nodded and smiled lazily when Peter lowered his head and gave him an slow, chaste kiss on his lips, he did that four times, almost lovingly and it melted Tony in the inside.

 

    Their tongues played with each and their mouths smacked together and Peter was sliding closer. Tony reached behind him and rested his arm on Peter's back, he felt something against his hip and he didn't have to look to know that is Peter's arousal. Tony didn't freak out, because a tent under the shorts thrown over his lap was showing.

 

    Just for kissing and Tony felt fifteen again even though he just turned twenty.

 

    "I like your kisses," His cousin whispered.

 

    "I know," Tony grinned slightly and run his thumb over the corner of Peter's mouth when he pulled away, it was wet from their saliva.

 

    And Tony's breath got caught up discreetly when he watched with amazing yearning and fervor Peter lick the tip of his thumb and took it inside his mouth. He shut his eyes and Tony would've too but he just  _can't_ believe this and he wants to keep staring as his finger got wet and Peter enveloped it completely in his mouth.

 

    The sight was hot, Peter is hot, his mouth is warm, moist and right, his tongue danced lithely; and Tony imagined how would that feel on his—

    

    "I like your fingers," Peter whispered like the first confession.

 

    And, Tony would've say ‘ _I know_ ’ but, no. He did not know that.

 

    Instead, he pushed his finger in Peter's mouth again, softly and unhurriedly, he twirled it and pressed it against the tongue and teeth. Peter took it and pursed his lips, he looked at peace and his eyes are closed —(There is something merely entrancing, magical and enchanting about this).

 

    Tony's hard but he didn't care about that, he doesn't want to stop looking at his cousin.

 

    Peter's hand moved lower on his chest and Tony dared to pull out his thumb, only to quickly replace it with his pointing and middle finger; Peter's lips stretched and he sniffed wetly. 

 

    He looks like crumbling down and Tony would put him together all over again.

 

    His other hand traveled lower on Peter's back, feeling tentatively the smooth skin —Peter'a mouth is pliant and his jaw is slack, he allowed Tony to thrust his fingers twice and he let go of then with a soft, damp noise.

 

    Peter's hand moved even lower.

 

    And, they smiled at eachother endearingly; a timid blush is on Peter's face, Tony doesn't know, it may be the sun's artwork.

 

    "I like the way you look at me," Peter grinned sweetly and sighed (like he just wasn't sucking Tony's fingers in his mouth seconds ago).

 

    Tony didn't realize his admiring, marveling thoughts transmitted to his face.

 

    "Yeah?" He mumbled lowly.

 

    The boy hummed and brushed his wet finger down Tony's jaw, his eyes run distracted, following his own fingers, "Nobody looks at me like that."

 

    That made him feel a sting of victory in his chest, and it made him forget the fucked up reality in their situation.

 

     _Not even Bucky_? —he wanted to ask, but he decided against it. It would probably break their little world.

 

    "Get used to it," Tony found himself saying.

 

    And, Peter's eyes were halfclosed and his grin prevailed; he kissed Tony with an open mouth and his hand quickly move to rest on Tony's belly, close to where he was aching already.

 

    "Have you been with a boy before me?" His cousin whispered carefully and Tony shook his head.

 

    Peter kissed him again and his hand suddenly lifted the shorts of his lap and threw them aside —it was kind of embarrassing that he was eagerly hard and Peter pulled away to look down at it.

 

    His cousin started sitting up and his hand gripped his erection faintly with wet fingers and dry palm.

 

    " _Shit_ ," The older boy looked up and clenched his fist on Peter's back.

 

    He didn't expect his cousin to lean down and shortly place his mouth on the tip of his cock; he didn't expect him to suck in immediately and rub his hand on the base —Tony cleared his throat and breathed in deeply at the sudden feeling.

 

    (There wasn't much of a difference from a girl's hand and Tony felt stupid enough for analyzing that).

 

    Tony _has_  to look down, he needs to memorize this and he did.

 

    Peter was hunched over and his left hand was holding Tony's cock, his eyes were shut and he has a little frown, his cheeks are hollowed and,  _God_ , is just too much and Tony doesn't wants to make a fool of himself.

 

    His heart beat fastened and he can't fully comprehend how is he getting a blow job by _his_   _cousin_  by the lake, where they could get caught —and, that's always being a likeable, thrilling feeling for Tony.

 

    Tony's eyes move to Peter's ass against the wood, his own hand twitched on Peter's back and he reached down to run it on the side of his hip and right cheek; it is much better than feeling it through the material of his trunks.

 

    He squeezed there unconsciously when Peter went further down with his mouth and he gulped down a groan.

 

    Peter made these wet sounds, his mouth was majestically perfect and he looks like and art sculpture sitting on his side there, still and tender as his head bobbed up and down.

 

    It was a slow, devoted blowjob —the most _sentimental_  one Tony's ever received.

 

    And, he didn't mean to tense up in three minutes, grip Peter's hair with his free hand and come unexpectedly in his mouth — It was embarrassing and he let out an struggling sound— Just like that, with a hand rubbing at his base and a wet mouthing on his head, it was sloppy and lazy, and his tongue brushed him constantly.

 

    " _Fuck_."

 

    His orgasmed last a few seconds and his belly twitched once, he let out a deep breath and moved his hand away from Peter's hair.

 

    Peter didn't look surprised or uncomfortable, he didn't open his eyes or pulled back; he swallowed and kissed from the bottom to the top, before pulling away and looking at Tony.

 

    His cousin wiped at his lips with a hand and he laid on his side again, next to Tony; he's wearing a small smile and his lips are still glistening.

 

    Tony kept his hand on his glute and Peter draw invisible circles with his finger on Tony's cheeks —the atmosphere should have change and be uncomfortable, but it wasn't. They are naked and a newfound serenity accompanied them.

 

    "Just for the record that was fast, because you're something else on the game," He mumbled tiredly after a few moments of letting Peter play with his face distractedly.

 

    The younger boy chuckled gingerly and pecked his lips, "It's okay, Tony."

 

    Tony hates to kiss girls after they just gave him head, he rarely does it —but, Peter is different and his an exception, it's been said enough.

 

    So, when Peter leaned down to connect their lips, Tony didn't argue and he let him. Besides, it's kinda hot to know that Peter's mouth seconds ago, was on his dick, getting him off skillfully.

 

    Because, that is, Peter is experienced — _too_  experience for his age.

 

    "Hey," Tony muttered against Peter's lips and pulled away, "You—" He looked in-between them to see the other's situation. And he was just like Tony was a minute ago.

 

    "It's okay," His cousin said again, reassuringly and softly, "You don't have too."

 

    No, Tony doesn't have to, and it would be a dick move to not give something in exchange —that's a rule when he hooks up with someone. It's not just about him even if he appears selfish at times— He shrugged and placed his hand on the small of Peter's back.

 

    And, the though of Peter being okay with giving and getting nothing back, is alarming because that means he's used to this —and Tony suddenly  _dislikes_  Bucky and all the guys Peter's been with.

 

    He'll change that. And he'll make Peter realize Tony's the greatest thing. Just like he's starting to think Peter is. But, he wouldn't admit that.

 

    "Lay back," The older boy whispered and pushed at Peter's shoulder.

 

    His cousin did so, unhurriedly and pliant, he looked at Tony the whole time and kissed him wetly. Almost gratefully.

 

    (It was as if they were the only couple left in the world and nobody will interrupt them, here in the lake).

 

    Because doing this on an open space was reckless but Tony didn't give a fuck when his cousin parted his legs slightly.

 

    Tony's nervous, of course he is; this feels foreign and odd, he doesn't have softness under his hands, but firm muscle, he doesn't have perky boobs but just perky nipples, he doesn't have curved hips but slim legs and he doesn't have a cunt under his hand, but a dick —and it's different, so fucking different, but it is a _good_  different.

 

    Peter is smaller and shorter, Tony looked down where he was holding him and he got on one elbow to stare at Peter's body completely.

 

    Peter sighed and turned his head away.

 

    "I've to do this just like I do to my own, right?" Tony thought out loud.

 

    Peter giggled and nodded, he held the side of Tony's jaw and brought him down for a long kiss, "Do whatever feels right."

 

    And, it felt right to grip him and stroke him swiftly. Peter is quiet and he's giving this tiny frown in pleasure, his mouth is parted and sometimes small hitches of breath would emit.

 

    Tony watched his cousin turned his head aside and his hand rested in the back of Tony's neck to guide him dowm —he understood and quickly, he began delivering damp, opened mouth kisses to the flesh of Peter's neck.

 

    The were slow and slack, not matching the hurrying hand stroking Peter; he took his time kissing his cousin's neck, from side to side and the front, because Tony likes how much _he_  seems to like it. He nibbed at his jaw and licked the way up to his ear, he kissed it gently, before sucking the earlobe in his mouth.

 

    Tony knows how that drives people mad. Peter was no different, he moaned softly and lowered a hand to grip the hand stroking his hardness.

 

    " _Oh_."

 

    It was sudden when Peter orgasmed, his stomach quivered and he let out a quiet breath as he released on Tony's hand and he didn't stopped kissing his neck and ear because it was making Peter squirm.

 

    His legs were clenching and Tony pulled away to stare at the whole picture and Peter's pleased expression.

 

    His cousin looks graceful and beautiful when he comes.

 

    And, Tony  _will_ make him come more.

 

    They both sighed after a moment and Tony let go of him. The younger boy still had his eyes shut and his lips were flushed, some hair fell on his forehead and Tony kissed his cheek gently.

 

    Brown eyes stared at him now and Peter looks embarrassed, his face is redder and he looked down at where Tony was holding up his stained hand awkwardly.

 

    "Sorry," He mumbled and grabbed his own shirt to clean Tony's hand, he was careful and Tony found the feeling of cum that wasn't his, weird —but it's not a big deal.

 

    "Don't say sorry," The older boy said in the same tone and gave him a closed lip smile.

 

    Peter did the same and dropped the dirty shirt, he laid back down and guided Tony's arm to hug his front and he raised his own to wrap it around the broad shoulders. Tony's almost ontop of him and he wishes he actually was.

 

    "Thank you for caring," He whispered and looked up at Tony with tired, content eyes.

 

    "It's fine," Tony said and rubbed his thumb on the skin of Peter's hip.

 

    The sun was just going down and they stared at eachother, they kissed delicately, an innocent and fond peck. Peter hold him tightly and followed his lips when Tony pulled away.

 

    Tony licked them and then pecked both of his eyelids. He really likes Peter's eyes.

 

    "What are we doing, Tony?" His cousin sighed brokenly and shook his head with a mortified glance —as if what they did just came to his realization—.

 

    "I don't know," He admitted and exhaled, " _I_   _don't_   _know_."

 

    "This is so wrong," Peter whispered.

 

    Tony does know that. He nodded twice and caressed Peter's belly unconsciously, "Do you want to stop and forget?"

 

    Peter bit his top lip and blinked slowly, he sniffed and raised his head fastly to kiss Tony's lips.

 

    "No. Do you?"

 

    " _No. I can't_."

 

    And, he accepted when Peter kissed him with fervor and warmth. He accepted it.

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not extend a little more. Sorry about that!


End file.
